projectr reborn
by koopinator20
Summary: its a made up story ,i will make sub dimensions i call it


Project Reborn part 1

Later in 2027 later the U.S. decided to make super soldiers, but they didn't know how to start but, their scientists decided on what to do, they need teenagers with certain blood type, and certain DNA, Genes. They searched but found one but only found one, they since someone to kidnap the teenager. When they came back they offer the teenager a chance to join the army, and to be one of their super soldiers. They call him number E 53 which means elite 53. They started the program, they explain their going to change him and make him strong, and make him very fast, when they started the injections where input into E 53 and then they put him on the table and the tubes going into E 53 legs, and arms. When they started the liquids were going into E 53's body and he transform. The life signs started to beat very fast, and continued and soon it beat very fast and stopped beating, they said "well it looks like he died" but his body transform and he became changed. Then the life signs continued and beat very slowly, and continued at a very regular paste. They all look and E 53 got up, they said well not expected but let's see your performance, E 53 then goes to the training room, they then start it and he goes beyond human athletics speed, but more faster he then hits the turrets and hits the other ones with his clawed hands and slash it. He then grabs one and rips the 1000 lbs. turret off, they then stop it and say you had superhuman strength, superhuman speed, you can jump really high, and you can climb the walls, with your claws, you can use your new body's nature abilities to do other things but we don't know anything else. E 53 then is handed a uniform, with black gloves, and also black shoes, made by scientists which is a black uniform with a tan pads on each arm. They say it is made with advanced materials to protect the wearer from bullets, very comfortable, and lightweight, it should feel like a regular uniform, and doesn't get destroy or damage. They then test E 53 healing abilities, and skills, when they get scientists to test his blood cells; they notice a lot of white blood cells in the blood. They then shot E 53 in the foot and E 53 yells in pain, they then notice his blood comes out but the his wound instantly heals, and asks him to walk but he walks for a bit and he walks like he can't walk proper, but in a few secs he walks fine, they ask" does your foot hurt'? He says "not anymore". They then ask him their goanna do it again but see what's going on in the inside, they then do it and put use a special thing and stick it in E 53's foot and see that his foot is healing at a fast rate, they say you can heal in secs probably minor to major, but major must take longer. So then after a few days they do a lot of testing on E 53 and tell him his body probably won't get sick cause his body is healing any injure and keeping the body from getting sick. Later in 03/32/27 they send arms forces on a mission to take back valuable locations taken from terriosts group call pain, they been attacking the U.S. they been sending troops in but it hasn't been going they well, since they can't drop bombs on their bases, and location needed unharmed. So they decided that they would send their investment in they call E 53 during a training session that they will be sending him on his first mission. Scientists disagree that he is ready because it's been only five days since he has been training. E 53 didn't seem to care if he was being sent on a mission. They gave him a helmet, with goggles and a face mask with only eyeholes. They put E 53 in a hoverplane with 20 well armed troops each arm with m44s assault rifles and m18 pistols Suppressors, they armed E 53 with a special assault rifle with a Suppressor they called it an m54 protype and grenade launchers. While on the plane joy asks is it that super strong super soldiers. E 53 says" yes I am". All the soldiers grasp and say we are lucky we get to be with a super soldier. They leave the plane in a heavy rainstorm, and nighttime at 9:30 PM. They all go through the grassy grass and claw through the brushes, and see the enemies and shoot them in the head. E 53 doesn't use the night vision goggles but sees the enemies perfectly fine without them. And he shoots them then from 15 mm away and they all continued, later one of the squads goes and nearly gets them caught, but then at 10:09PM they get to a fortressed, an enemy sees them and sounds the alarm and one of the squad gets pinned behind a car but E 53 gets behind them and uses the grenade launcher and shoots the them and blows up the enemies keeping alpha squad pinned, then a pain member gets on a turret and E 53 gets behind him and grabs him off the turret and knocks him out and takes some rope and ties it around him and they continued forward. They then get to the leader but E 53 senses some bombs are nearby he then gets close and founds a claymore put up and disarms it, and they found bombs all over the place and disarms then all. E 53 and the squad then gets surprised attacked and one of the squad members gets shot but then E 53 gets in front and shots the enemies down with the assault rifle and shoots in a line going right and back. He then grabs the wounded solider and brings the wounded solider to a solider and orders him to bring the soldier back to the plane. The rest of the squad then continues forward comes across a room with wooden tables and chairs and sees the commanding officer and they all shot, bullets flying and soldiers getting behind a tables, and furnitance, and E 53 then shots then down, and goes up to the commanding officer, the commanding officer pulls a knife out and E 53 dos the same, E 53 swings the knife and grabs the knife out and punches him in the chest and knocks him off, they then take the commanding officer back for interrogation, they generals then congratulates E 53 a job well done. They then say it was they impressing that he captured two enemies, and lose none casualties.

Beware this is a made up story, all of this isn't real, I will make sub dimensions, like what if, I got the idea from marvel dimensions, so I goanna do what ifs dimensions. The other story will be finishes, I will do limits of how many I can do, and before I increase them because I can't make a lot of unfinished stories.


End file.
